1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing or communication devices and, more particularly, to location tracking of computing or communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, various types of or computing devices having communication capabilities (e.g., wireless communication devices) are available. Examples of computing devices having communication capabilities include pagers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palm-top computers, and electronic schedulers.
Recently, computing devices have been able to detect their location though Global Positioning Satellites (GPS) or with the assistance of a network (e.g., cellular network). As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,557 describes a system in which a GPS receiver is used to measure a position of a mobile unit (i.e., vehicle), and reports the position on a map. However, such conventional approaches do not allow for control and general utilization of the position information.
Thus, there is a need for ways to utilize position information of mobile computing devices.